<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy of the Force by Magagug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976234">Legacy of the Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magagug/pseuds/Magagug'>Magagug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star Wars Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Finnrey, Gen, Kylo’s alter-ego is Jacen Solo, No Incest, No Smut, Rey is Han and Leia’s child (with an American accent), timeline is a mix between legends and the sequel timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magagug/pseuds/Magagug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Skywalker has been stuck with his father on Ahch-to for his entire life. He wants to be a Jedi like his father and grandfather, but Luke isn't ready to lose his only child. But, unfortunate circumstances arise, leading Ben on an adventure that will change the galaxy as we know it, forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Star Wars Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I said, this story is a combination of the current timeline and the legends timeline.  There won’t be any time travel or anything of that sort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Over thirty years have passed since that fateful battle over the forest moon of Endor. In the place of the dreaded GALACTIC EMPIRE, a NEW REPUBLIC was formed. However, from the ashes of the Empire, a new threat by the name of the FIRST ORDER has risen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In order to combat this new enemy, the Republic has appointed General Leia Organa to the head of military personnel. Eventually realizing that spies could be anywhere, watching her every move and reporting back to the First Order, and that she couldn't trust anyone, the General broke off from the republic and formed a new government, THE RESISTANCE.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With hope beginning to dwindle every day, the General needed to find her greatest and most powerful ally. Her brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. In the hope that he and his slowly growing army of Jedi could help bring the force back into balance once and for all. It was just a question of who would reach them first...</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>(Ben)</p><p>Ahch-To, despite it's tropical appearance, is frequently cold. You don't dare go outside at night, the sub-zero temperature can stop your heart in less than a minute due to the sun not being present to get the proper warmth we crave.</p><p>I want to train with the other Jedi and potentially get off this planet, but my father says that I'm not ready. Even though there are students here that are more than half my age.</p><p>"I know that, son." He says as he places a hand on each of my shoulders "But they're not like you, not like us."</p><p>When I don't reply, he continues.</p><p>"The force is very strong in our family, possibly stronger than any other. But that at the same time, it makes us even more vulnerable to the Dark Side. It can be unbelievably tempting to give into it, your grandfather learned this the hard way when he turned in an attempt to save his wife from a premonition he had of her death. But in the end, it was he who killed her. And then, there was... Your cousin."</p><p>There is a tear in his eye when he says this, but he blinks once and it's gone.</p><p>"He was an apprentice of mine for several years, but when he was just about your age, he was seduced to the Dark Side by a man only known as Snoke, who is now the Supreme Leader of the First Order. When your cousin turned, he took several students with him, and they killed any student that defied them."</p><p>"Was my mother with them?" I ask</p><p>He stands before me, I can tell he's thinking of what the right thing to say is. Eventually, he speaks: "We'll talk about your mother some other time. Now, go and get some sleep."</p><p>I climb up the latter that stands a little more than ten feet away from him, and I go into my room. I wouldn't exactly call it a room, so much as a small space containing a bed, a wood stove, and a few books scattered around.</p><p>I've never met my mother, my father never tells me anything about her. I don't know what she looks like, what her name is, or if she's even alive. I look through my books whenever I get the chance, in the hopes that maybe I'll find something about her.</p><p>The books give detailed accounts of the many battles my father, Aunt, and Uncle were part of, but nothing beyond that. There are also books involving the history of the Jedi, as well as the Clone Wars. But, the details of the latter are... Contradictory. And once again, no information about my mother.</p><p>I wake up the next morning to the sound of something being dropped at my side. I take my right hand out of my blanket and feel around for the object. My fingers eventually come across something metal. I grip the object and bring it to my face. I open my eyes and I can see it: a lightsaber.</p><p>I sit up and examine it, only to see my father standing at the edge of my bed.</p><p>"That saber was my father's, then it was passed on to me, now, it's time for you to wield it." He says</p><p>"You really think I'm ready?" I ask as I jump to my feet</p><p>"No." He says with a sigh "But time is a luxury that we no longer have. Now put on your cloak, we've got a lot of training to do."</p><p>Once I walk out of our hut, I see my father a few yards away talking to one of the students. He's a few years older than me, no more than his mid-twenties. His name is Elzo Multen. You would think he was at least a decade older, due to the scars on his dark skin that continued along his short, gray hair.</p><p>I can't hear what they're saying, but there's a certain sense of urgency to my father's facial expressions. I can only make out a few things my father's saying (I'm good at reading lips). "Kyle Katarn, take him, Coruscant." That's all I can hear, before they both turn and face me.</p><p>Elzo walks away while my father approaches me. "What was that about?" I ask</p><p>"It's nothing." He says "Now then, disarm me. If you can." He ignites his lightsaber, creating an almost blinding green light.</p><p>"How do I..." I say, realizing that I've never used a lightsaber before</p><p>"Press the bronze button." He says</p><p>I press the button, and a blue light starts beaming out of the hilt. The saber continued to hum as I wrapped both hands around it. My father quickly approaches me, ignited saber in hand. I swipe my saber to the left, only for him to parry by doing the same, the force of which knocks me on my side.</p><p>I hear his saber swing down at me, so I roll out of the way. He swings at me again, only this time I hold the blade up to my face and push his back once our blades connect. This knocks him back a few steps, but it doesn't really phase him.</p><p>He charges toward me again, and I do the same. Our sabers clash over and over again as we battle relentlessly. Eventually though, something catches both of us off guard. We look up to the sky and see several ships materialize from the clouds.</p><p>"What are those?" I ask</p><p>"First Order drop ships." He says</p><p>"We have to hide." I say</p><p>"No." He replies "You have to leave."</p><p>Within seconds, the first ship lands, and that's when the shooting starts.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assault on Ahch-To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ben)</p><p>The sound of gunfire blocks out all other noises. A group of the younger students are the first to be hit. The sabers they carry can't deflect blaster fire, they're only meant to stun. My father grabs ahold of my collar and drags me to the top of a nearby hill before I can see anything else. There is one thing that catches my eye though. One of the younger students is running toward a stormtrooper, the stormtrooper has his gun ready, but he's hesitating. His hands are visibly shaking.</p><p>He lowers his blaster, only for another trooper to shoot the child in the back. The child clutches at his wounds, just before smearing a bloody handprint on the shaking trooper's helmet.</p><p>Elzo quickly follows behind us, bringing two students with him. One of them is a girl, she's one of the few people who actually actually talked to me. Her name is Nia. She's the same age as me, the other student, her brother, Sam, is only 13. Neither of them look injured, but they're both as alarmed about the situation as I am.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Master." Elzo says "There wasn't enough time, I could only warn a few people. Most didn't think I was telling the truth."</p><p>My father sighs. "This will have to do, I suppose."</p><p>He then takes out his lightsaber, before walking over to the edge of the hill. "You remember what I told you?" He asks</p><p>"Yes master." Elzo replies</p><p>"Wait until I can provide a distraction before heading to the ship." He says</p><p>Only then do I realize what's about to happen, and my eyes well up with tears. "No." I say</p><p>He walks over to me. "Ben."</p><p>"No!" I say, as the tears begin to pour</p><p>"This is the only way." He says, placing his metallic hand on my shoulder "There will be more ships coming, and I won't risk you being spotted."</p><p>"There's gotta be another way." I reply</p><p>"Believe me, I wish there was. But this is our only option, son." he says</p><p>Another ship materializes from the dark clouds. It doesn't look like the others, it's smaller, much smaller, obviously it's intended for the leader.</p><p>My father walks over to the cliff. "Wait for the right moment to get to the ship. You'll know when." He says, before walking off the cliff</p><p>The four of us head down the hill. It's hard to spot us due to the many rocks and trees that separate us from them. I can partially see the ship, hidden within a small cave. It's a little more than a mile away.</p><p>"Won't they spot us once we take off?" Nia asks</p><p>"I don't know." Elzo replies "But those ships don't look like they're intended for areal combat."</p><p>We hear a lightsaber being swung and hearing a trooper cry out as he's struck. We walk over to the rocks to see what's happening. My father's fast, you see a flash of green, and then a stormtrooper's head comes off.</p><p>A stormtrooper charges at my father with an electric baton. He doesn't react in time and the baton knocks him to the ground. Several stormtroopers surround my father, each one pointing their blasters at his head. A notable absence being the stormtrooper with the bloody helmet.</p><p>My father's wrists are restrained as the scout ship lands. The ramp opens, two heavily armed stormtroopers walk down, followed by a stormtrooper in chrome armor and cape draped over the left shoulder. I think it's a female due to her stance. After her, someone else appears.</p><p>He's wearing all dark robes, as well as a mask. The stormtroopers raise my father up and walk him over to the figure.</p><p>"Look how old you've become." He says in his deep, menacing voice</p><p>"Something far worse has happened to you." My father replies</p><p>"You know what I've come for." He says</p><p>"I know where you've come from, before you you called yourself 'Kylo Ren'."</p><p>"The saber, where is it?" Kylo asks, there's a hint of frustration in his tone</p><p>"What saber?" My father asks, although I think he knows what he's referring to</p><p>"The one you lost on Bespin. We know you've recovered it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order." He says</p><p>"The First Order rose from the Dark Side, you didn't." My father says</p><p>"I'll show you the Dark Side!" Kylo says, before he takes out his lightsaber and ignites it. A long red blade comes out first, followed by a smaller blade on both sides.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what you do to me." My father says, but it's clear that his words are falling on deaf ears. "You can't deny the truth that is your family."</p><p>"You're so right." Kylo says, and with a swing of his saber, my father is nothing but a pile of clothes on the ground.</p><p>I open my mouth to cry out, but a hand covers it before I can make any noise. I scream into Elzo's hand. Wanting so badly to run out there and kill the man that murdered my father, but before I know it, everything goes black.</p><p>I wake up some time later, feeling the cold hard metal against my back. Nia sits across from me, while Sam leans against next to her. He looks completely out of it.</p><p>"Elzo, he's awake." Nia says to the monitor that connects to the cockpit.</p><p>A door on my left opens and Elzo walks out of the cockpit. He's no longer wearing his robes, none of them are. With the exception of me, everyone is wearing civilian clothes. Elzo has a First Order officer's blaster pistol holstered at his right hip, while his lightsaber is hidden in the inner left pocket of his beige coat.</p><p>"How long was I out for?" I ask</p><p>"Couple hours." Nia says</p><p>"Where are we going?" I ask Elzo</p><p>"Coruscant." he replies "The First Order doesn't have much power in that system and there's an ally there that your father ordered me to bring you to."</p><p>"He...he knew we were going to be attacked?" I ask</p><p>"Yes, he sensed this morning that it was going to happen." He replies "That's why he finally allowed you to have that lightsaber, he wanted to teach you as much as he could before it was too late."</p><p>I unhook the lightsaber from my belt and examine it. "Why did Kylo want this." I ask</p><p>"I don't know." He answers</p><p>"You don't know, or you can't tell me?" I ask</p><p>"You're father said that it would be safer for us if we were told as little as possible." He says</p><p>"Kylo... Is Kylo my cousin?" I ask</p><p>Elzo's face turns pale. I don't think he saw this coming. "My father said that my cousin was a pupil of his until he turned to the Dark Side. Was that him tonight?" I ask</p><p>"Yes, it was." Elzo sighs "His real name is Jacen Solo. And now you know about as much as I I do about this."</p><p>We hear something moving around in the air vents. Elzo walks over to the opening of the vent. It's unlocked, and once we open it, we see him. The Stormtrooper with the bloody handprint on his helmet...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not everything is as it seems</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Stormtrooper with the Bloody Helmet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is mainly about Finn's backstory (hence it's title). I'm going to loosely follow what happened in "Before the Awakening", so some of you might have an idea of where this is going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Finn)</p><p>I always thought I was doing the right thing, fighting for the right cause, but I was wrong. I always thought I was taken from the family I've never met for a greater purpose, but everything I've been raised to believe was a lie. I was raised to do one thing, but now, I've got nothing to fight for. There's an old saying, all decisions go back to one particular event. This was mine...</p><p>Our squad, which consisted of myself and three others, had been sent into our first battle simulation. Each of us had a name for the other, FN-2199 was known as "Nines", FN-2000 was known as "Zeroes", FN-2103 was known as "Slip", and I was referred to as "Eight-Seven". Although, Slip would tend to call me Finn, I secretly preferred this name.</p><p>Our task was to infiltrate a Republic command post and take out the leader. We were surrounded by boulders and trenches, so it was easy to get lost. It was also completely silent, with the exception of our footsteps. This meant that we would jump to the sound of someone stepping on a twig.</p><p>"Are you picking anything up on your scanner, Slip?" Zeroes asked</p><p>"I don't understand." He replied "This says that they're right on top of us."</p><p>Nines walked over to him. "Give it to me." He said in a frustrated tone, before snatching the scanner out of Slip's hand. He growled and mumbled something to himself as he looked at the scanner.</p><p>"This device must be broken, there's no one here." Nines said</p><p>Just then, three resistance soldiers pop up from a boulder above me. I aimed my blaster and shot all three of them. "They're above us!" I shouted</p><p>Over a dozen of them appeared above us, and they returned fire as we took cover behind a rock. The firing rate is so fast and so powerful that it's not long before the rock started to crumble. So we moved from rock to rock as they fired on us, trying to get a good shot in whenever we could.</p><p>Eventually, a soldier came out with a smart-rocket, which caused us us to dive in different directions. Myself, Zeroes, and Nines in one direction, Slip in another. The leader was in sight, only a few yards away, but just out of firing range.</p><p>"Come on!" Nines shouted "We're almost out of this. Lets go!"</p><p>I looked over to Slip, who was being pinned down by heavy blaster fire. "We gotta go back for Slip." I said "We can't leave him behind."</p><p>"No, we complete the mission, he can figure this out on his own." Nines said</p><p>"Remember what the Captain told us." Zeroes said "A stormtrooper's platoon is only as strong as it's weakest link. If a trooper falls behind, they're left behind."</p><p>"Do what you want, but I'm going back for him." I said as I started to run in his direction</p><p>I fire upon the soldiers, taking down two of them in the process. Once I'm sure Slip can see me, I signal for him to reach me. All the while, six resistance soldiers were still shooting at us. Once Slip was close enough to me, I took a thermal imploder and through it at them. It went off the second it reached them, killing them.</p><p>The simulation quickly ended, and the four of us were sent to Phasma's division. She was quick to chastise me for going back for Slip, she then turned her attention to him.</p><p>"FN-2103, you are aware of our laws, aren't you?" She asked, in her usual emotionless tone</p><p>"I'm sorry, captain. I..." He began, but she shot him in the head before he could say anything else</p><p>I wasn't punished, instead she gave me a warning. We were being sent into our first battle in three days. This was against regulations. We'd only been in two battle simulations, the requirement was that you had to go through a minimum of thirty. Phasma's justification of this was to show me what it was like to be a real Stormtrooper.</p><p>I wasn't told anything else about the mission until our briefing on the flight out. We'd received an unencrypted signal from an insider on Ach'too which revealed the location of Luke Skywalker. Our orders were to bring him in alive, and eliminate anyone that jeopardized the mission.</p><p>I refused to fire my weapon once we landed. The only resistance that we met were children, and they posed no more of a threat than an Ewok. And that's when it hit me, what am I doing?</p><p>One of them charged at me. I aimed my blaster at him in the hope that he'd run away. But it didn't work, and Nines shot him just before he could strike me down. He reached out and swiped his bloody hand on my helmet, and then I did the only thing I thought I could do: run.</p><p>I didn't know where to go, I just kept running. I think part of me hoped that someone would spot me and shoot me in the back, but nothing happened. Instead, I found a ship. Dehydrated and out of breath, I ran to it with what remaining energy I still had.</p><p>It wasn't until I got in that I realized I had no idea how to fly a ship. I went to check the monitors in order to see if I was being followed. Instead, I spotted a small group of people heading in my direction. So, I came up with a backup plan, hide in the air vent and sneak out once the ship landed.</p><p>I take off my armor, leaving me in my black jumper. The cold air instantly hits me like a title wave, so I climb back out and find a jacket among a large chest of clothes and food portions. Whoever this ship belongs to, they obviously weren't planning on staying here forever.</p><p>I climb back in the vent, and I find myself falling asleep once I sit down.</p><p>I'm spotted a few hours later. The sound of the vent opening is what wakes me up. There's no where to run, and I don't want to fight them. Meaning that my life now lies in their hands.</p><p>"Who are you? What the hell are you doing on my ship?" One of them asks, pointing a blaster at my face. He's clearly older than all of them, with grey hair and several scars along his face.</p><p>"Please, don't kill me. I'm just trying to get away from the First Order." I say</p><p>"And how am I supposed to believe that?" He asks</p><p>I slowly grab my blaster and lift it up so he can see it. His expression doesn't change, so I toss the gun out of the vent and onto the ground by his feet. He lowers his blaster pistol, and begins to pace back and forth. Like he's trying to figure out how to deal with me.</p><p>My mind begins to race as I think of all the ways he can kill me. He could shove me into an airlock and jettison me into space, or just shoot me in the head. Instead, he does neither.</p><p>"You have a name, kid?" He asks as he helps me out of the vent</p><p>"Finn." I say "it's Finn."</p><p>"Well Finn, seeing as none of us know you, or particularly trust you, I'm gonna need you to put these on." He says, handing a set of restraints</p><p>I put them on and sit down. No one says anything. The only sound in the room is the beeping of monitors.</p><hr/><p>(Ben)</p><p>Once Elzo walks back into the cockpit, it's just us and the Stormtrooper. No one says anything, which is completely fine with me. I don't feel like I have the energy to talk, I just want to sit down and do nothing.</p><p>Within the past eighteen hours, I saw my father be murdered before my eyes, and I was ripped away from the only home I knew. How am I supposed to respond to that? I have no desire to talk, or a desire to sob. There's only one thing that does sound appealing at the moment: sleep.</p><p>I hear voices when I start to wake up. One belongs to Nia, the other belongs to the Stormtrooper. Due to the way I'm positioned, it's impossible to see if I'm awake. I use this to my advantage and listen in.</p><p>"How could he be Luke Skywalker's son?" Finn asks "The First Order has no information about him, no one even knew if Luke was still alive."</p><p>"Only a handful of people knew about him." Nia replies "Luke kept him hidden from everyone. I only knew about him because I bumped into him by mistake when we were 5."</p><p>"Then I think it's safe to assume that he'll have a big target on his back if the First Order ever finds out." Finn says</p><p>A few moments later, Elzo's voice appears on the intercom: "Attention everyone, we're about to make our descent, so you might want to buckle up. It's gonna a rough ride." The four of us walk into the cockpit and take a seat. It's not long before the large industrial planet becomes visible.</p><p>"This person that we're meeting, do you know where he is?" I ask</p><p>"The last your father heard, he was staying in some hole in the underground levels. 1313, if I remember correctly." Elzo replies</p><p>"So, all of this information is possibly outdated?" I ask</p><p>"Possibly." He replies</p><p>I have a bad feeling about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet Kyle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Kylo)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grandfather, forgive me, for I have seen it again. The pull to the light. The Supreme Leader senses this, and I know he will destroy me if he sees me as a threat. I thought by killing Skywalker I would regain his trust. But he still feels as if he is in danger until your saber is found and destroyed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I still feel the conflict within me. I think I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Show me again. Show me the darkness, and I will finish what you started. I will fulfill our destiny, and wipe out the last of the Jedi.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>(Ben)</p><p>The ship begins it's decent. There are monument-sized buildings everywhere. And there's no clear path, so it's easy to get lost. We descend the lower levels to avoid the dozens of ships flying in every direction.</p><p>Almost instantly, we descend from the bright vibrant city, down into what looks like the inside of a giant trash compactor.</p><p>"Welcome to the Underworld." Elzo says</p><p>I'm told to change into a set of civilian clothes that are set out in the area that's intended for medical treatment. It's a small room, with a slab on each side, and a table in between them which has my clothes on it. There's a door that separates me from everyone else, but there's no way of locking it.</p><p>There's no gun amongst the clothes, but there's a small patch in the coat that's just big enough to store my saber. It's a snug fit, meaning that I can't quickly take it out if I need to. I change out of my robes and start to change into the civilian outfit.</p><p>I hear a knock on the door as I put on my shirt. "Just give me a minute, Elzo." I say, before the door opens. It's Nia, who shuts the door once she walks in.</p><p>"Hey." She says</p><p>"Hey." I reply</p><p>"How are you doing?" She asks as she pulls her dark red hair away from her eyes</p><p>"I... I'm okay." I reply</p><p>"No you're not, Ben." She says, she always knows when someone is lying, especially me.</p><p>I try to come up with something to say, but I can't think of anything. And then, everything that's transpired in the last 48 hours hits me like a wave. I squeeze my eyes shut in order to block the tears that are trying to escape. But, one gets out as I face her, and she wraps her arms around me, I wrap mine around hers in return.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She says "I'm so sorry."</p><p>We land ten minutes later. The smell hits us the moment the ramp opens, it's so thick that breathing through our mouths barely gives us relief. We're surrounded by a large variety of people. Some with death-sticks in their mouths, some that are sleeping in the street, as well as a few groups of women wearing see-through clothes.</p><p>"Why are they dressed like that?" I ask</p><p>"Don't ask." Elzo replies bluntly.</p><p>We continue walking for a few more blocks. Eventually, Elzo pulls out a hologram of the city and scans for a small red line. It indicates the general area in which our ally's last known location.</p><p>"Are you sure there aren't any spies here? Or First Order sympathizers?" Finn asks</p><p>"Look, all I know is what Master Skywalker told me, but the last time he was here was over a decade ago. So, let's just assume that the entire damn planet is crawling with sympathizers and leave it at that." Elzo says</p><p>I hear a noise in the distance, and so does everyone else soon after.</p><p>"Inform the First Order that the fugitives have been spotted." He starts to repeat himself, but Elzo takes out his blaster and shoots him in the head before he's given the opportunity.</p><p>We're directed by Elzo to run as we hear several sets of footsteps heading in our direction. We head for the nearest alleyway as Stormtroopers come into view. Elzo shoots down three of them for good measure.</p><p>It's almost unbearably narrow, causing us to walk through one at a time. One of them comes out from a corner once we make it out. Elzo shoots him in the chest, but not before taking a shot in the stomach. Elzo clutches at his wound as he leans back against a wall.</p><p>"What are you doing? We need to keep moving." I say as I kneel before him</p><p>"How well can you shoot?" He asks, motioning toward Finn</p><p>"Well enough, I guess." He says</p><p>Elzo tosses his blaster at Finn, and gives me the map. "Get them out of here. The map will tell you where to go."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" I ask</p><p>"I'll only slow you down. I'm gonna stay here and hold them off." He says, taking his lightsaber out of his coat and slowly rising to his feet. A small group of troopers descend from the building behind me.</p><p>"Go." He says "Get out of here, go, go!"</p><p>We start to run, I stop only once to pick up a dead stormtrooper's blaster. But I realize a few seconds later that I've never shot a blaster before. We continue to run for another five blocks, while being shot at every step of the way. I'm briefly to look at the map, our destination is less than a block away.</p><p>We eventually make our way to our destination, an old apartment complex. We lose most of the troopers after making our way through a large crowd of people. Once we're inside, I open the map again and zoom in on the red marker. It gives a detailed layout of the building, revealing which floor our ally is on.</p><p>We eventually make our way to the lifts. I press a button once everyone is in and then we're jolted up to the ally's floor. The smell hits us again once the doors open. It's like a mix between a body being burned at the pyre and the liquor that's used to treat wounds.</p><p>We take no more than two steps outside the elevator before we're surrounded by Stormtroopers again. They take mine and Finn's guns away, ordering all of us to keep our hands in the air. They don't search us for whatever reason, so our lightsabers are still well hidden in our coats. They direct us to head for the nearby stairwell, and that's when we start to hear a beeping sound coming from above us.</p><p>It starts off slow, but quickly speeds up until we hear a loud BANG, and then the celling collapses on top of two Stormtroopers. A figure instantly drops down, barely visible from the smoke. The figure quickly makes it's way through the Stormtroopers. Snapping their necks or shooting them before they even have a chance to blink.</p><p>Not even ten seconds later, the Stormtroopers are nothing but a pile of bodies on the ground. The figure stands before us now, remaining completely silent. It's covered by a cloak from head to toe, the only visible body parts being the eyes.</p><p>It stares at each of us, almost like it's examining us. It eventually raises a hand and points it at me. "Are you Luke Skywalker's kid?" It asks in a husky voice</p><p>"Y...yes." I stutter "Ben, my name is Ben."</p><p>The figure let's out a soft, irritated groan. It removes it's head-wrap, revealing itself to be a man. He looks to be at least a decade younger than my father, no older than his mid-40's. He has a full beard and mustache, as well as streaks of shoulder-length greying hair on either side of his head. There is one thing that catches my attention: his eyes. They express nothing but several years worth of pain, suffering, and misery.</p><p>"There will be more on the way soon." He says "Come with me, we don't have much time."</p><p>"Do you have a name?" Finn asks</p><p>"Yeah, Kyle." He replies "Kyle Katarn."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Picture Keanu Reeves as Kyle Katarn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle helps Ben and the gang escape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ben)</p><p>Stormtrooper reinforcements are heading toward us. I can hear dozens of them running up the stairs. We all turn to Kyle, who's expression doesn't change.</p><p>"Come on, we need to get out of here." He says, leading us to a room down the hall.</p><p>"How? The stairs are blocked off and we can't even get out of this room." Finn says as he holsters his gun in the back of his pants while Kyle bolts down the door behind us.</p><p>The room is just as run down as the rest of the building. The floor looks like it could cave in at any moment, as does the celling. The dust is all consuming, not so severe that you can't breathe, but it still left an annoying scratch in my throat.</p><p>Kyle looks at all of us and smirks, before pressing a button on his wrist gauntlet. "KB-12, I've got the boy and we're ready for pickup." He says</p><p>"On my way, master." I hear what sounds like a droid's voice. It's tone is oddly sarcastic, something you'd never expect from a droid.</p><p>"You might want to get away from that wall." Kyle says, facing Nia and her brother</p><p>Nia and Sam walk over to Finn and me. Seconds later, a blaster goes off, and the wall shatters. A ship appears from the shattered wall. It levels itself with the building while leaning into it as the door on it's side opens and the ramp falls down.</p><p>It's a quad-jumper. It's not much, but I guess it'll do.</p><p>"Your father never said anything about bringing others, and there isn't enough room on this ship for all of you. I'm sorry, but two of you will have to stay behind." Kyle says He grabs me by the arm and swings me inside before I can offer to give up my seat.</p><p>The others look at each other blankly. Eventually, Nia speaks up: "Sam and I can make our own way. The First Order isn't after us, and they have no reason to attack us."</p><p>Finn looks around, exhales sharply, and speaks: "Sam can have my seat."</p><p>"No." Nia replies "Elzo told you to protect Ben, no matter what."</p><p>"Do you think you'll be able to make it on your own?" Finn asks</p><p>"Elzo's still alive. I know he is." She says, looking at me "He'll keep us safe." I walk to the ramp, but Kyle's arm stops me. But once Nia walks toward me, he lowers his arm.</p><p>We stand inches apart, placing our hands on each other's forearms. "You're a good liar." I say, softly enough to where no one else can hear us. "I'm not lying." She says "I can sense him."</p><p>I don't know much about the force, only what I've read about. My father always said that I wasn't ready. And if I'm not ready now, I don't know if I ever will be. But, maybe that's the point. One thing I remember reading over and over again that the force calls to you.</p><p>We stare at each other, not knowing what to say. Nearly a decade of built-up emotions struggle on my lips, but I can't find the words to describe them. Instead, I say the first thing that pops into my head. "Good luck." "You too." She replies</p><p>I feel her lips press against my cheek. She slowly pulls back: "Goodbye, Ben." She says</p><p>She walks off the ramp, nudging Finn to get on. I move to the nearest chair and sit down as the ramp closes. I look out the window as we take off and see Nia and Sam standing side by side. The Stormtroopers start to break down the door, but before they can get through, the ship's blaster is aimed at them. Seconds later, all of the Stormtroopers are evaporated. I don't know how much time this will give them to escape. But I know, I just know, it will be enough.</p><p>No one is pursuing us, which gives me and Finn a chance to relax. I find a few small bags of food. All of ours is back on the ship, and we never touched it. I toss one bag to Finn, who wastes no time digging into the bag. But I'm not one to talk since I do the same thing.</p><p>It isn't until I look out the window again that I notice that we're no longer on the planet. I quickly jump from my seat and walk over to the cockpit door. I try to open it, but it's locked. When knocking doesn't work, I walk over to the intercom and press the small green button.</p><p>"Hey, where are we going?" I say</p><p>The door opens and Kyle steps out. "We're going to D'Qar. It's the primary base of operations for the Resistance." He replies flatly "Your aunt and Uncle are there, you'll be safe with them."</p><p>"Then why did Elzo bring me to you rather than bring me to them?" I ask</p><p>"Your father didn't know where the base was because he said it would be too dangerous if he knew. So he had Elzo bring you to me because I know where it is." He says</p><p>"And I'm guessing you're just dumping me there." I say</p><p>"I ain't no babysitter. So yeah, I'm just dropping you off and then we're done." He says with a hint of frustration</p><p>He starts to walk back to the cockpit just before I speak: "I don't want you to babysit me, I want you to train me."</p><p>He quickly spins back around and faces me. "There's nothing I can teach you that you don't already know."</p><p>"But, I don't really know anything. My father never taught me anything. I've only used a lightsaber once, and that was two days ago." I say</p><p>"Your father was never properly trained with a lightsaber. He just trusted the force to guide him." He says</p><p>"That's another thing." I say "I barely know how to use the force, my father never taught me that either. He said it would come to me when I was ready."</p><p>Kyle's expression softens a little, into something more sympathetic. "It's always been there, it has been since the moment you were conceived. It's still with you now, and it always will be."</p><p>I back away from him and fall back into my seat. "You can feel it now, can't you? You feel it in your bones, you feel it in the air, you feel it swelling in your vanes."</p><p>It's true, I can feel it. I feel this new found energy within me. It's like I have to keep moving or else everything in me will burst. "Don't fight it, just let it in." Kyle says</p><p>We hear a voice from the front. "Approaching light-speed in approximately ten seconds, sir." The droid says. Kyle runs to his seat up front as I strap myself in. Seconds later, the pressure sets in as I'm being pushed into my seat.</p><p>We finally come out of light-speed some time later. I look out my window again and see the large planet come into view. We make our descent a few minutes later. Two X-wings give us an escort on the way down.</p><p>The planet looks like what Ahch-To would look like if it had a larger population. A much larger population. A large crowd of people surround us once we land. No one speaks, they just stare at me, in silence.</p><p>One person emerges from the crowd, one of the pilots that gave us an escort. The pilot takes off their helmet and holds it by their abdomen. The pilot is a girl. She's taller than me, around Finn's height. Her brown hair is tied in a knot in the back, leaving only a few loose strands on each side of her head.</p><p>She walks over to me with a faint but welcoming smile. "You must be Ben." She says as she places her hand on my shoulder. "I'm your cousin, Rey. I was hoping we would meet one day."</p><p>She leads us into an underground area where several more people are waiting. I walk down a small ramp that leads to the crowd. Once I reach them they start to break apart. Making a pathway. At the end of it, I see a woman. She looks tired, like she hasn't slept in years.</p><p>I recognize her from an old picture my father had. It's my aunt, Leia. It isn't until I start to walk over to her that I notice the tears in her eyes. She looks at me up and down, like she's examining me. Neither of us says anything once we get close enough to each other. We don't need to because we already know what the other is thinking about.</p><p>Almost out of nowhere, the image of my father's death is in my head. I see the blade swing down, and his body practically turn to dust. Leia holds back a sob, and then wraps her arms around me like a cage. I don't resist, I just return the favor. This isn't the time to be a soldier, it was just the time for a 14 year old boy to finally have the opportunity to mourn for his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet The Resistance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Rey)</p><p>Calling my life "unusual" would be an understatement. I've been moved from planet to planet since I was born, my parents say it's too dangerous to remain in one spot for too long. And yet, we've been on D'qar for the past six years. Our the longest we would normally stay is 18 months.</p><p>Although, I've come to realize what was really happening. Each time we set up a primary base of operations, information would leak out and there was a chance that the First Order would find us. So everyone had to pack up what little belongings they had and head for the New Republic's homeworld and start at square one.</p><p>I don't see my father very often. His appearances have become less and less frequent since my brother, Jacen, died. He says that it feels like my mother only sees failure whenever she sees him, and he is reminded of Jacen every time he sees her. I don't know where he goes whenever he leaves, and to be honest, I'm starting to not really care. I don't know, maybe this is just my way of saying I don't want to know.</p>
<hr/><p>(Ben)</p><p>Weeks, possibly months, have passed. I can't say exactly how long it's been because no one keeps good track of the days, as far as I know. Since there have been reports of First Order freighters being spotted on the outskirts of our system, no one is allowed to leave the planet without proper authorization. This meant that Kyle is stranded on the base until further notice.</p><p>Despite it being against regulations since I'm under 18, Leia arranged for me to undergo weapons training. But under Rey's supervision. Leia won't give an explanation to this, only saying that my father would want me to join the fight. Rey told me the real reason shortly afterward, the Resistance is expecting an attack by the First Order and they're massively outnumbered and outgunned. So they need any soldier they can get.</p><p>This is due to the fact that the Resistance has no official affiliation with the Republic. Any alliance with the republic is kept off the record because the Resistance technically doesn't exist. The Republic formed the Resistance in secret once the First Order rose to power. The Resistance has mostly kept quiet since it's inception, sending small teams to raid weapons caches, and so on and so squads of soldiers were often made to appear as smugglers or mercenaries to avoid suspicion.</p><p>The average day consists of being woken up at dawn, getting 25 minutes to eat, followed by a 10 mile hike along a nearby hill, then there's weapons training for two hours, and then the day ends with Kyle's own brand of training. This consists of lightsaber combat, followed by learning how to defend myself if someone like Kylo attempts to invade my mind.</p><p>This is the part of the day that I dread, I hate being picked apart. "You're afraid to leave the planet." Kyle says as he probs around my mind "You beg your father to train you to be a Jedi, but deep down you are afraid to be separated from your father. And then there's the girl..."</p><p>"Stop!" I say, pulling myself away from his telekinetic grip and leaning back into my chair I don't know why the thought of Nia triggers this response from me. I want to say something about it, but all I say is this: "We've been at this for four hours. I need to rest."</p><p>"Kylo Ren isn't resting!" He snaps "And if he penetrates your mind he can take whatever he wants. And when he's done with you he'll destroy you. Or worse, he'll brainwash you into turning to the dark side."</p><p>And then out of no where, I can feel it again. I can feel the force as it swells within me. Because of this, I'm able to get into Kyle's head. I see flashes of pain, suffering, and death. I see piles upon piles of bodies, this is followed by the image of Kyle and a woman locked in a passionate embrace.</p><p>I'm then brought back to the piles of bodies, and that same woman stands over them with a red lightsaber in her hands. "Your wife, her name was Jin." I say "she was captured by Sith Inquisitors and eventually became one of them. You tried to turn her back but she wouldn't, so you killed her."</p><p>He raises his hand and telekinetically shoves me against a wall. His face is bright red, and I can see angry tears in his eyes. "Get out, we're done for the day. Get out now!"</p>
<hr/><p>(<strong>Kylo</strong>)</p><p>
  <strong>Two of the three prisoners that were brought in from C</strong>
  <strong>oruscant have had to be executed for lack of information. All that remains is the girl. No one has been able to get any information out of her. Even after she was shown footage of her brother's execution. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She gives me a cold, emotionless, stare as I walk into her cell. She says that she will die before talking. I tell her that talking won't be necessary. I am easily able to penetrate her mind. I can see it. I see the saber, and the boy. We may still have some need of her after all.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An attack is coming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ben)</p><p>Several images rapidly pass through my mind when I sleep. They've become more and more vivid every night. I see men and women hiding from shadows and old trees, as well as a voice. "Find them, find them all." It says. I call out to it, but I'm not given another response.</p><p>And then, I hear my name. I turn around and see my father standing before me. "Son..." He says "You are their last hope. You are all that survives me. You have to find them. You have to protect them." I open my mouth to speak, but then I wake up.</p><p>I turn over just in time to see Finn walking out the door. He and I share a living compartment. It's not much. Just a bed on each side as well as a small space for our clothes, and a toilet and shower.</p><p>He's been leaving early in the morning to do flight simulations, claiming that he wants to become a pilot. But in actuality, I can tell his main purpose is to impress Rey. He denies this of course. But it's hard to miss how nervous he gets whenever he's near her.</p><p>We've been here for close to a month now, and the most he's gotten out of her is "Not bad, Bucket Head." After he finished a flight simulation without crashing.</p><p>"Maybe..." she said "You'll actually be able to last longer than 10 minutes in a real fight."</p><p>After a while, I also get up and get dressed. The ball droid, BB-8 is at my door as soon as I walk out. He beeps frantically, telling me to head for the command center, immediately.</p><p>Rey, Finn, Kyle, and everyone else is circled around Leia who stands in front of a hologram. Rey, as well as six or seven other pilots are already dressed in their uniforms. And everyone has a blaster in their arms or attached to their hips.</p><p>"Good, now that all of you are here we can begin." She says "We've intercepted an encoded transmission from the First Order. Long story short, they've found our base and are sending a fleet here, now."</p><p>"How did they find us?" Lieutenant Cornix asks</p><p>"We don't know." Leia replies. She's lying though, I can see it in her face.</p><p>"How long do we have?" Rey asks, sheepishly</p><p>"An hour. Two at most." An officer replies</p><p>"We'll need to evacuate all non-military personal to the underground shelter." Leia says "Rey, we'll need to stall the First Order for as long as possible during the evacuation. So I want you to lead a squadron of fighters to take on the Star destroyers head-on."</p><p>Both of them know that this would be a suicide mission, but Leia has no choice. She has to be a General first and a mother second. I can't let her make that kind of sacrifice, war or not. So, I speak up:</p><p>"What happens if the ship leading the assault is taken out? What if, say, Kylo Ren happens to be on that ship and we bring him in?" I ask</p><p>Leia looks directly at me, thinking carefully about how to respond. "If he's brought in, the fleet would likely retreat. They won't risk taking him out.</p><p>"Then We'll go." I say, referring to myself, Finn, and Kyle. Finn smirks while Kyle mumbles an insult under his breath. "We can sneak onto the ship while the fighter squadron distracts the TIE fighters."</p><p>Leia sighs "Alright then, It's settled. You all know what you're supposed to be doing, so move out."</p><p>All of us begin to walk out, Kyle, Finn, and I are midway up the stairs before Leia calls us back. "I didn't want to bring this up in front of everyone else and cause an uproar..." Leia says "But actually do we know how the First Order found us. The ship that Kyle brought you here on was shot with a tracking dart at some point.</p><p>"The dart that was used shrinks the moment it makes contact with it's target. The ship had to be torn apart in order to remove it." She says</p><p>"You WHAT?!" Kyle shouts, before rambling on and on about how he's stuck here indefinitely and so on</p><p>"Oh would you shut up?!" She replies "Your ship should be good as new in a couple of weeks."</p><p>"Then how we supposed to get onto Kylo's ship?" I ask</p><p>"That's apparently where we come in." I hear a voice say</p><p>I see a Wookie appear from behind Leia, followed by a man with short, gray hair, clad in all brown except for his white shirt. I recognize them instantly, I actually remember meeting them a few times when I was younger. My uncle Han Solo, and Chewbacca.</p><p>"These two can get you on that ship." She says, without even so much as glancing at Han. He does the same.</p><p>"Meet us outside when you're ready." Han says as he heads for the stairs.</p><p>Chewie gives me a pat on the shoulder as he walks away, just before walking up behind Finn and roaring at him. This is due to the fact that Finn has been stiff as a board she they'd walked in. As you can imagine, this successfully got Finn out of his trance.</p><p>Finn and Kyle follow Chewie up the stairs, leaving me and Leia alone.</p><p>"Does Han know?" I ask</p><p>"Yes." She replies "That's the only reason he came back. He believes there might still be some good in Jacen."</p><p>"And what about you?" I ask</p><p>"I..." she says, before closing her eyes and letting out a deep, withheld breath "I don't know. All I know is that no matter what he's done or who he's become, Jacen is still my son. And nothing can erase that."</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Assault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The attack is happening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Ben)</p><p>Everyone is scrambling supplies together. It's total chaos. Leia is taken, along with anyone that isn't in fighting condition, into an underground bunker. Rey is able to get her squadron organized in just under 5 minutes. Since they're our escort, they can't leave yet. They have to wait for Han, Chewie, Finn, Kyle, and me to get in the air before they can leave the atmosphere.</p><p>Kylo's ship, The Supremacy, has a weak spot: if the thrusters are targeted with ion torpedoes, they'll overload the primary reactor, causing the ship to self-destruct within 10 minutes. However, the fighter squadron has been told not to do this unless we're taken out.</p><p>I don't know how Leia is able to remain as composed as she is. There's no doubt that the chances of her losing her entire family today is incredibly high, especially Kylo. Outwardly, I'll tell everyone that my intention is only to capture Kylo. But when I'm face to face with him, I don't plan on restraining myself. He murdered my father, and I can't let that pass.</p><p>I can't kill him if Han is with me, I'll have to find a way to sneak away once he's distracted. At least then I can say that he found and attacked me and I just defended myself. I've only used a lightsaber a few times, and that was just training. So I don't think it will be an easy fight. Would Han kill me if he happens to find me just as I'm about to kill Kylo? I'm just his nephew, and Kylo is his son.</p><p>For arguments' sake, let's say we're able to bring Kylo back alive. Does Han actually think that the Republic will pardon him for everything he's done? He'd still die eventually. The Republic would likely want to execute him immediately, and very publicly. But maybe I'll be the one who gets to shoot him in the head if that's the case.</p><p>Rey and her fighter squadron take off first, but not before she gives a long, sad look to Leia, and she does the same to her. I get the impression that neither of them are good at saying goodbye, they both come to the realization that there's a possibility that this could be the last time they see each other. Neither of them shed a tear, or even say a word to each other. They just exhale while keeping their eyes shut.</p><p>The rest of us take off in the Falcon a few minutes later. "Hey kid..." Han says " you might need this." He hands me an A180 pistol</p><p>"Thanks, But I think I can handle myself." I say</p><p>"That's why I'm giving it to you." He replies, dropping it on my lap. I holster it in the back of my pants.</p><p>We can hear the TIE fighters flying in above us as we leave the planet. There must be at least a hundred of them, or more. Rey's squadron charge at them full speed, they're outnumbered 10 to 1. I can feel a knot forming in my stomach. This really is a suicide mission, and I don't think it'll be a successful one.</p><p>The TIE fighters are ignoring us completely. It's not like they can't see us, the falcon is bigger than any of these other ships, except for Kylo's. We don't even have to blow a hole open to sneak in, the entrance to the hanger is completely open. Kylo knows we're coming, and he wants us to. I know this, I can feel it.</p><p>A small group of stormtroopers is waiting for us once we land. "Well, so much for the element of surprise." Han says</p><p>Han, Chewie, Finn, Kyle, and myself walk down the ramp. The troopers surround us once we step off the ramp. "Your weapons, hand them over!" One trooper commands</p><p>I can feel something in me, it feels almost as if I'm somehow connected with each trooper's mind, as if I can make their movements my own. And then out of nowhere, I say: "You will turn your weapons on yourselves and pull the trigger." And without a second thought, they all do.</p><p>I can hear footsteps from the level above, it's another squad of stormtroopers. There's no doubt they heard the gunshots so it's obvious they're looking for us. They start firing on us just as they walk through the blast doors on the balcony above.</p><p>There are large crates spread out throughout the hanger bay so it's easy to find cover. Han and Chewie return fire as soon as they find a safe position. Kyle and Finn quickly follow suit. This is it, this is my chance to break off and find Kylo. I spot a stairwell that a few yards away that leads to the lower level, I run for it.</p><p>I can sense him, he's on the observation deck. I can feel his anger, it peirces me like a knife. There's something else I can sense in him though: fear. At me? At the fact that his father is here?</p><hr/><p><br/>(Finn)</p><p>Kyle and I are sent out to look for Ben, while Han and Chewie go to look for Kylo. I know Ben has to be looking for him, and I know he'll try to kill him when he finds him, but I don't know how he could win. Kylo has been training with a lightsaber for years and Ben's only been using one for a month.</p><p>Out of nowhere, I hear an all too familiar voice: "FN-2187, so good to have you back." Phasma says</p><p>She and another trooper with a baton attached to his hip walk through a blast door less than 10 yards away from us, shooting distance. Without a second thought, I shout out: "It's Finn now, BITCH!" Before shooting her in the chest.</p><p>However, the bolt only bounces off of her harmlessly and hits Kyle in the shoulder. Sorry.</p><p>"Damnit, kid!" He groans</p><p>Phasma just stands there for a few moments, it's clear she actually finds this amusing. But then she shoots the blaster out of my hands, rendering it useless.</p><p>"Execution by blaster is too good for you, let's make this hurt." She says, gesturing to the trooper beside her</p><p>He drops his blaster and activates his baton. But instead, he swings it at her. This knocks her out several yards away.</p><p>"Nobody kills you but me, traitor!" He says</p><p>I'd recognize that voice anywhere: Nines.</p><p>He charges at me, baton in hand, and in the blink of an eye, Kyle's lightsaber is in mine.</p><p>I've had melee weapons training before, shock sticks, stun batons, etc. but I've never used anything like this before. The moment it touches me it's like it's consuming me. Like I'm surrendering to something, I don't know what though. I just know that whatever it is, it wants to help me.</p><p>I back up as he thrusts his weapon forward. I strike from above but he quickly counters it. We go back and forth with this for a while. I strike, he counters, he strikes, I counter. I thrust the saber forward but he swipes it to the side before attempting an overhead strike.</p><p>I block it but it still knocks me down to one knee. I back up a few steps and attempt to strike. Unfortunately, he anticipates this and thrusts his baton forward which hits me in the chest.</p><p>I'm knocked to the ground. I can't move, my body is numb despite the massive amount of pain. He prepares his weapon to deal the fatal blow, I close my eyes. Instead of feeling the impact on my head, I hear the sound of Cherie's bowcaster.</p><p>I open my eyes to see a huge hole in Nines' chest, and Chewie on the other end. He then falls forward, dead.</p><p>Chewie walks over to me and extends a hand. I take it and he yanks me to my feet. Kyle is coming to, so I sling his arm around my shoulder. "Where's Han?" I ask</p><p>Chewie mumbles something I can't understand. Kyle translates for me: "They ran into some trouble and got separated."</p><p>Suddenly, the alarm goes off and an automated message comes on:</p><p>
  <strong>"Attention, primary reactor overloading. Self-destruct sequence imminent."</strong>
</p><hr/><p>(Ben)</p><p>I don't come across any stormtroopers on my way to Kylo. It's likely that he knows I'm coming, good. Eventually, I reach it, the observation deck. As soon as I walk through the blast door, I hear a voice call out "JACEN!"</p><p>Han found him too.</p><p>"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Kylo says</p><p>They're standing on opposite ends of a bridge about 20 feet above me. Han approaches him slowly. No one else is in the room. Only the three of us.</p><p>"Take off that mask, you don't need it." Han says</p><p>"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo asks</p><p>"The face of my son." Han says</p><p>Kylo considers this for a moment, then he complies. His mask drops to his feet with a loud thud. Han is taken aback by what he sees, like he hasn't seen his son's face in years.</p><p>"Your son is gone. He was weak and stupid, like his father. So I destroyed him." Kylo says</p><p>"That's not true." Han says "My son is alive." He takes a few more steps towards his son. They're no more than 5 feet apart now.</p><p>"No, the supreme leader is wise." Kylo says</p><p>"He's only using you for your power. And after he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true." Han says</p><p>This breaks through Kylo's guard for a moment. It affects him as if he's been punched in the gut. He does know it's true.</p><p>"It's too late." Kylo whispers</p><p>"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home." Han says "We miss you."</p><p>For a split second, I think I can see tears in Kylo's eyes. But then, he becomes alerted to my presence. He doesn't react to this outwardly, he keeps his gaze fixed upon his father.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He brought you here to kill me, didn't he? He's too much of a coward to do it himself. He's always been one and he always will be. But he won't be a problem for much longer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>No. No. No! He can't! He won't!</p><p>"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Kylo says "I know what I have to do but I don't think I have the strength to do it on my own. Can you help me?"</p><p>"Yes, anything." Han says</p><p>Before Han even has the chance to blink, Kylo ignites his lightsaber and stabs his father in the chest. Han falls off the side and plummets towards me. I turned my head just before he hits the ground.</p><p>I don't look at the body, I just look up at him. "MURDERER! MURDERER!" I shout before jumping up to him.</p><p>I take my lightsaber off of its hook on my belt and ignite it. "He was your father! He only wanted to help you! He loved you, and this is how you repay him?" I'm screaming at him, with angry tears pouring down my face.</p><p>He points his lightsaber at me. "That lightsaber belongs to me!" He says</p><p>"COME AND GET IT!" I reply</p><p>We charge at each other and our blades lock. Something distracts our attention though. Somewhere, Rey could feel what happened to Han and went ahead and took out the thrusters. I'm not leaving yet, and neither is he.</p><p>I push him back a few feet before attacking him. I strike at him again and again and again. Every attack he makes is useless against me. With every attack I can feel him getting weaker and weaker as I grow stronger.</p><p>I eventually knock him down. I circle around him as he slowly rises. Before I can do anything, he swings his saber at me. Throwing me off balance and having my arm in a position to where he grabs my wrist.</p><p>His grip strength is incredibly strong. He could crush every bone in my hand if he wanted to. I grab his wrist and start pushing his lightsaber in a panel beside us. I continue to do so until his grip on my hand loosens and he turns his attention to his own saber.</p><p>And with the swing of my blade, I cut off his right hand. He falls on his back, groaning in pain and clutching at his wound. I prepare to strike him down until I hear a voice.</p><p>"<em>Son, that's enough." </em>My father says "<em>If you strike him down in anger you're no better than him. Remember who you are, Ben."</em></p><p>I deactivate my saber. "I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean I have to save you!" I say, before sending a kick to his face which renders him unconscious.</p><p>Eventually I find Chewie, Kyle, and Finn. They don't ask about Han, they already know. We make our way to the falcon and take off just before the Supremacy explodes.</p><p>I know Kylo escaped somehow. I can still feel him. His forces quickly retreat. He won't take this loss lightly and he'll eventually want revenge. And I'll be waiting.</p><p>The Resistance holds a funeral for Han the next day. It's not much. A few people speak about him and a symbolic pyre is lit in his memory. Everything is hastily put together due to our time on this planet being up.</p><p>We're heading to the planet Crait in s few days. There's an abandoned rebel outpost there. According to Leia, it's not much but it'll have to do.</p><p>I don't know what is going to happen next, I don't know what my future holds. But no matter what, I know I'll be ready. As long as I have the people I care about by my side who are prepared to fight with me to the end, I'm ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of Part 1, I’m still writing Part 2 so it will be a while before I update again</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did originally have this on another site, but I think this site will work better due to how I’m writing the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>